Romulus Slag
Captain Romulus Slag (originally from Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction) is a robotic space-pirate captain, whose respective parallels live in Galaxia of the Hyrule Dimension and Termina Dimension. Slag is a Pirate Lord. Nextgen Series He and his crew of space-pirates arrive on the Terminan Earth in search of some treasure during Operation: MASKED. They encounter Cheren Uno and Harry Uno while they are on their journey to find Miyuki in the jungle. When the pirates ambushed these two in the Jungle of the Apes, they were attacked by monkeys, who allowed the operatives to get away. Shortly after, they met Nerehc Onu, who commissions them to help him track his Positive. Nerehc claimed that he was the Demon Prince and he plans to reward them for capturing Cheren, alive. Slag agrees to help Nerehc, first by bringing him to Tortuga Island where Nerehc found the Termina version of Pablo. They then brought Nerehc to Holoska, where he found and battled Cheren, only to lose. After his loss, Nerehc came up with a plan for Slag and his pirates to ambush him, which they did the following day. Cheren and Melissa Gilligan were captured, but they managed to escape. They encountered Captain Slag when he returned to his cabin, and the captain engaged the two in battle. Cheren attacked Slag in the gaping crack on his belly to damage him, and finished him off by making him fall on his back, so he could impale him in the crack. After Slag exclaimed that Cheren killed him, Cheren felt sympathy and played the Song of Healing. After Slag gave his last words, he was sealed inside of his mask, and Cheren became the "new captain." Cheren was then able to turn into Captain Slag by putting on his mask, and he had to use his form to sneak past several pirates. In Sector SA, Sprocket captured Morgiana and tried to prove to Slag she was a Fanalis. Slag stated that if Sprocket was certain, he could sell her to the Collector. In Operation: NECSUS, the Hyrule version of Slag appears as a minor antagonist, and is looking for the Dimensionator as well. When Nebula and Vweeb hide in his cabin to take his Zathurian Artifact, Slag proclaims he's upset that his Terminan pen-pal hasn't answered his emails in months. They leave and don't notice the two kids as they view the artifact's contents, and they leave before Slag and Pete return. Later, the pirates search the Space Junk Zone for an artifact, and they watch as Neb, Vweeb, and Bender arrive, with Nebula able to view the artifact's contents. Slag later ambushes the team at the Hip Joint, wanting to capture Nebula so she can translate artifacts. The team escaped and left the pirates to deal with Star Wolf. After the heroes repaired the Dimensionator, Slag ambushed them and took it, then flew back to the Ublik Passage with Sheila Frantic stowing away. When Sheila tried to fight him with an injured fist, Slag grabbed her and insulted her mother before throwing her to a lower part of the space station. He had his crewmen try and stop Sheila while he took the Dimensionator to a high platform. Sheila made it there as Slag used the device to summon the Rusty Pete from Termina Dimension, who revealed that the alternate Slag was killed. As Slag suggested an allegiance of crews, Sheila battled the pirate and blew his body to bits. Slag realized Sheila was the daughter of Golden-Fist Marine before the raccoon kicked and sent him flying to the heavens. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Captain Slag participates his crew in the Davy Back Fight. When Fairy Princess Aisling is taken by the Marzipan Pirates, Slag joins the other pirates in pursuit. He orders his men back to the ship when a storm is approaching, but the Silver Bullet promises to send aqua drones down to track the escaped pirates in the bay. Eventually, Lord Licorice sends the pirate crews to not only hunt down Augustus, but to stop him from finding the Lost Candies. Slag is curious about these candies, and hearing that Augustus has nearly found them all, he sends Silver Bullet (Penelope) to call a parley with the Marzipan Pirates. Commodore Gals Commodore Sulumor Gals is Slag's Negaverse counterpart, a commodore of the Galactic Imperial Navy, who has a base stationed on Agutrot Island (in the Animret Dimension). His assistant is Smooth Etep, Rusty Pete's Negative. Battles *Captain Slag (Termina) vs. Cheren Uno and Melissa Gilligan. *Captain Slag (Hyrule) vs. Sheila Frantic. Appearance Slag is a fat, robotic pirate with a gaping crack on his metal belly, in which lava leaks out. He wears a black captain's hat, wears a large, black jacket, and glowing yellow eyes. His left hand is normal with three claws while his right hand is a hook, but can become various other things as well. Personality Slag is a ruthless pirate captain who's willing to kill whatever to get what he wants. He likes to drink grog and have fun with his mates, and also quite enjoys stealing and doing the usual pirate routines. Captain Slag cares about his crewmates enough to earn their respect, and he has a slight sensitive side, as he was upset when his Terminan pen-pal (the other Slag) wouldn't reply to his email. Abilities Captain Slag's bulky exterior gives him super strength, which he uses to lift and throw heavy items at enemies, or push large blocks out of the way. His right hand, normally a hook, can turn into all sorts of things, like a cannon, a sword, or a plasma-boomerang launcher. It can also turn into a cup of grog, which he drinks to breathe flames from his mouth. His hard exterior also enables him to walk through flames, but only for as long as his temperature will allow. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: MASKED *Sector SA (flashback) *Operation: NECSUS *Down in the Negaverse (including Commodore Gals) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Since playing Ratchet: Tools of Destruction, Gamewizard has used the catchphrase "I miss Captain Slag." :( on regular occasions Slag has appeared. He makes the remark at the end of chapters where Slag last appears, and also at the end of those stories. *Commodore Gals is based off Commodore Norrington from Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Masked Bosses Category:Necsus Bosses Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Swordsmen Category:Nextgen Series Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Pirates